sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Haven
Haven was a neutral refugee colony and now an Independent free haven in the Antini Verge, the largest and most important Independent settlement in the unaligned sectors. Haven City lies in the foothills of eastern Pila Pahara, Lamia's mountianous equatorial continent. It is nestled on the shores of lake Sone Bhara and stretches along the Lindiwe river tributary and onto the eastern savannah. History Haven was founded in 3564 as a refugee colony and relocation settlement for people of all species displaced by the ravages of the Hamadromachia, by the humanitarian relief organization PaxPantheon on the remote terran world Lamia, in the Othrys system. City Areas East Lindiwe Bank Along the eastern banks of the muddy Lindiwe River, the shores are lined with quays, warehouses, shacks and small bazaars. The east bank is one of Haven's busiest areas. Tradesmen, cargo tugs, fishermen and river boats churn along the wide waterway and ply trade to the on-shore merchants and grocers, as well as transporting colonists and refugees upriver toward the smaller inland communities. Locations of interest include: *'Jaffar's Scrayard'; A sprawling mountian of scrapmetal, derilict vehicles and sundry miscelany of dubious legality, proprieted by the rotund vasharil Jaffar and his cousin. Gutter Town As refugees poured into the colony is was forced to expand quickly and even with colonial construction crews and offworld urban development companies adding their services, shanty towns and slums formed along the rim of the growing settlement. Seething in the hollow between the Climb and Lamia Harbour, Gutter Town is the collective - if derogatory - name for the desperate cesspool of impoverished people who found themselves trapped and caught in a falining bureacracy. Criminal activity, gangs and trafficking of illicit wares has taken root and Haven's meagre security forces are unable to stem the tide. They attempt to quell the worst of it with occasional armed raids, but ultimately the area is too large and too unruly to properly police. Locations of interest include: *'The Splendid Landing'; a seedy watering hole and soup kitchen built in the husk of a vertical, wrecked frigate. Lamia Harbour As a Trade Connection subsidiary mineral extraction company, Lamia Excavations bought the rights to the mineral-rich terran planet and helped to fund the founding of the Haven colony as a source of on-site labour. A part of the agreement was the formation and construction of an industrial harbour through which they could launch drilling and mineral extraction expeditions into the enormous lake. As such, Lamia Harbour is a tapestry of sprawling industrial compounds, shipyards, foundries and cargo storage halls. Locations of interest include: *'Indigo Horizon Compound'; A safe-house and operations base for the IH Mercenary company. *'The Bloody Warehouse'; An illicit blood-sport cage arena run by the Black Serpent gang. Pax Landing Off the shore of the main colony, this marina isle was carved and shaped into a suitable landing and processing facility to handle the influx of refugees and immigrants. The eastern end of the island is packed with temporary housing while the wide, low Arrivals Compound and accompanying administrative and medical facilities dominates the western half. *'Arrivals Compound'; The bustling processing and customs central for PaxPantheon's administrative efforts. *'Customs Hospice'; The free clinic that manages medical clearance for entrants. *'Pax Marina'; A sprawling labyrinth of piers and quays extending into the lake, that serves as docks for visiting starships. West Lindiwe Bank Across from the bustling, if seedy east bank, the western shore of the Lindiwe river is home to Haven's commercial district. Trade Connection vendors maintain a strip of outlets, though most of Haven's citizens cannot afford the high-end wares offered there. Nevertheless, the neon lights are visible on clear nights across the expanse of the river and the clean, well-maintained streets serve as a reminder of the city's potential. The Climb On the slopes of the large eastern hill, Haven's primary residential district rises in tiered terraces. Though close-packed, the prefabricated housing tenements are comfortable and perfectly adequate by galactic standards. Towering constructors work endlessly to expand and accomidate the ever-growing population. In addition to prefabricated structures, countless decommissioned starships have been repurposed into residencies as well. Locations of interest include: *Sector 46; One of the numerous residential blocks, housed Union 25th Eagle Squad, Simin Omid and Arzu Morvarid, among others. The Promonitory Also called the'' Inner Colony'', the Promonitory houses the administrative buidlings in the colony. As opposed to the somewhat ramshackle nature of the rest of the city, the Promonitory approaches a level of sophistication and technological advancement that rivals other modern cities. Wide, tree-lined boulevards and spacious houses cater to the limited upper class and wealthier refugees. The streets are patrolled by security forces and the full range of moderm amenities, which are otherwise unavailable in some parts of the settlement, are fastidiously maintained here. *'Blood of Aurum Lodge'; A safe-house and operations base for the Blood of Aurum mercenary company. Outer Boroughs The outer reaches of the city segue from bustling metropolis into simple homesteads and farmland. The outskirts of Haven spread for several miles along the lakeshore, though the acres are sparsely populated. Further inland, timberyards and lumbermills line the dense forest and process the resilient wood to bolster the creation and expansion of Lamia's settlements. Notable Factions *Black Serpent ; Drug Cartel, known UTC affiliate *Blood of Aurum ; Prestigious vasharil mercenary company *Lamia Security Force ; Private Security firm, Colony law enforcement *Indigo Horizon ; Mercenary company, known UTC affiliate *PaxPantheon ; Interspecies humanitarian aid organization